


For want of a nail (I am no beast of burden)

by FacelessBee



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacelessBee/pseuds/FacelessBee
Summary: For want of a nail, the shoe was lostA lost shoe, a fallen horse, a dead knight, a destroyed kingdom.It is amazing the domino effect of a single action.But what if... A different choice was made.(An idea that popped into my head that had to be put into the ether. It Will be marked as finished, but is just an incomplete idea.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	For want of a nail (I am no beast of burden)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read Fruits Basket, then you know Ren is a warning unto herself. So, Warning: Implied attempted suicide, implied attempted abortion, forceful misgendering(?) of an unborn child.

There was an incessant beeping in my ears, annoying and repetitive. Beep, beep, beep. It didn't sound like my alarm, gentle music was much better to wake up to rather than harsh sounds.

Still, I tried to roll over to shut off the alarm. Only to find I was unable to move more than a few inches, my whole body sore. Muscles cramped and protested the slightest movement, and my eyes felt as if they were weighted with lead with how I struggled to even crack them open.

The room was bright, and the light burned at my retinas, causing my face to flinch and my eyes to reflexively close against the onslaught.

"AH! Ren!"

Again I flinched, now at the sudden noise breaking through the continuous beeping. I couldn't suppress my grumble at the rude attack on my senses. My partner knew I didn't respond to loud noises well in the morning, especially if I was hungover. And Gods, did I feel like it, with the aches, pains, and general unpleasantness that radiated out of my entire being.

There was a sudden rise in the noise around me, shuffling feet, murmured words, and suddenly cold hands were prodding at me.

"G'way," I slurred as I tried to bat away the prodding hands. There were more murmured words, hushed whispers sounding like the hissing of snakes as I tried to turn over again.  
But now I was being held down, or at least there was a pair of hands on my arm, preventing me from returning to my rest.

"Ren, my darling, I was so worried. Please stay awake, the doctor said that there was a chance of you not... well I need you to stay awake. Please. For me."

Uhg. I just wanted another few minutes.

Wait... who the fuck is Ren? And who was talking to me? That wasn't my partner's raspy voice.

Forcing my eyes open, I finally took in my surroundings.

A hospital. Why the fuck... what happened?

Turning to look at the person holding my arm, I finally realized that it hadn't been my partner talking to me. It was a stranger. A man? With a beautiful face, the tragically delicate kind that painters aspired to capture, and hair cut in a severe bob that reminded me faintly of those pictures of Japanese princesses.

"There you are darling. I was so scared. I hadn't realized you were so serious... but well... if it makes you happy then I will agree to your... well the family would expect a male heir so raising our child as a son will make them happy."

"Child?"

"Yes, darling. After your... fall, I was so afraid I would lose both of you. But the doctors were able to stabilize you both. You were asleep for so long I was getting very concerned, but our child... our son is quite healthy. Sh- He made sure to remind the doctors to check on... him."

This is not good. Very not good.

"And of course the others were concerned as well. Shigure-kun especially insisted on sitting by your bedside for a whole day. He refused to move until the doctors assured him the both you and the child would be fine."

I was in a hospital bed, pregnant, with a stranger by my bedside, acting as a concerned spouse...

I of course did the only sensible thing in this situation and promptly fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> I was partially inspired to write this by a fic I had read like a year ago, where someone wakes up in Cersi's body and tries to be less evil. It is titled 'To Rule' by thefirecrest, and I was like... who else is an absolutely terrible person and a mother that scarred and ruined her child(ren) and by extension ruined the lives of dozens of other people...
> 
> So, this idea came to mind.
> 
> If this work happens to inspire you, then please, take it and run with it. Please.


End file.
